


Netflix and Chill

by elizabeth_isnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, So much smut, first work on here, how do I tag things, maybe some fluff, my shame is completely nonexistent at this point, this entire thing is literally all just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_isnotonfire/pseuds/elizabeth_isnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's tweet inspired me to write about he and dan netflix and chilling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

I sat on my couch at home, thinking about the beautiful guy I saw at the coffee shop earlier. His hair was jet black, his eyes were bright blue- he took my breath away, literally. He was so sexy, if I had the option to I would have done him right then and there. I stopped my train of thought right there at that moment, realizing how dirty my thoughts were becoming. At this rate, I'd give myself a hard on. I decide to focus on the show I'm watching instead of my thoughts about Phil.

I sat there watching my show when I realized something else. I realized that I had his phone number. I nearly stop myself from texting him as not to be creepy, but what better time to get to know him than now? I send him a text, "Hey".

Within a couple minutes, my phone buzzes and I frantically check the message received from Phil, "Hey Dan".

I type, "Do you want to come over?"

"For what?" he responds.

"We can watch Netflix and chill" I tell him.

My heart races when he asks for my address, and I tell him. I try to focus on the show I'm watching after, but the mixture of anticipation and excitement for Phil coming over I have distracts me, and I find myself closely watching the front door waiting for him to arrive.

My heart races again when I hear a light knock on the door. I jump up from my place on the couch, opening it and trying my best not to stare at Phil too much. It's impossible, and I end up still staring at every inch of him. He smiles at me and I smile back, mustering up the courage to say "Hey Phil."

He nods and motions to the couch, as if asking if that's where to sit. I nod in response and he drops down onto it, focusing on the show playing.

"Do you want some tea?" I offer him

"No, but thanks for the offer," he replies politely. I grab my mug and sit by him on the couch, trying to focus on the show. As we watch it, we both joke about characters and whatnot. About ten minutes in, though, I can't resist from staring at Phil anymore. I look over to him, and he looks back at me. His eyes are traveling all over me and it really turns me on. As if on instinct, I move closer to him and sit right next to him, nearly on his lap. He refuses to have that, though, and instead pulls me by my waist until I'm actually on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, looking deeply into his intoxicating blue eyes and it seems as if I could drown in them. He closes the distance between our mouths and my lips meet his.

It feels as if lightning is running through my entire body as our mouths move together in a passionate kiss. The show we had previously been focusing on becomes background noise. Phil's arms travel lower, and lower, and lower down my back until they reach the hem of my shirt and then they travel upwards underneath it, his fingertips against my bare skin. It's as if fireworks are being lit by our kiss and fire is being ignited by his fingertips, and each sensation is absolutely amazing. I didn't think it could have gotten any better than this, but somehow it does. Phil's arms pull my shirt off quickly and mine do the same for him, almost tangling our limbs as we both try and remove each others clothing as quickly as possible at the same time. I let my hands travel to his bare chest, and Phil emits a light moan at the touch. It's the sexiest sound I've ever heard in my entire life. Somehow we both move downwards and Phil's back is on the couch and I'm on top of him. I kiss his mouth lightly, and then move to his jawline, and then to his neck, where I'm positive I leave a hickey. I kiss his collarbone, and pepper kisses farther down his chest and stomach and I find myself nervous when I'm at his v-line. I've never given a blowjob before, but I'm determined to do it. Phil must sense my hesitation because he asks, "Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yes," I tell him quickly. I kiss and lightly suck on the spot right above the line of his boxers as I unbuckle his pants. I pull them down and lightly touch his crotch and love the way I can see him tense up from the slight friction.

I pull his boxers all the way down and nearly lose the courage I had mustered up when I see the length. It's completely erect and resting on his stomach, and I never expected Phil to look this sexy naked. He's one of those people you'd expect to look sexy when naked, but even blows those expectations out of the park. He's absolutely gorgeous in every way possible. I run my tongue along the whole length of his dick, and a loud moan escapes his lips. I take the whole head into my mouth, running my tounge around the end of it. He writes underneath me and even jerks his hips upward involuntarily, forcing more of it inside my mouth. Surprisingly, I don't gag, and from there I continue to suck along the whole length of it as far down as I can. The whole time, Phil is underneath me moaning my name and it is the best thing I've heard in a long time. I stop after a little bit, not wanting him to come just yet. He sighs as I pull the whole length out of my mouth and lick the slit one last time. He must have been close, because I watch him as he slowly comes down from the high.

He quickly unbuckles my jeans and pulls down my boxers, the friction exciting me even more. He takes my dick into his hand and gently strokes the length, causing me to moan "Phiiiiiil..." and that encourages him even further. He keeps going until he knows I'm close, but then stops. 

I reach over and fumble in a drawer, searching for lube. I finally find the bottle and hand it to Phil. He puts some on his fingertips, and then gently strokes my dick with one hand while his other gently moves toward my entrance. He moves his finger around the rim before inserting one, exciting a moan from me. "Please," I gasp.

"Please what?" he asks me.

"Please Phil," I beg, gasping, "fuck me."

He inserts another finger and then waits for me to adjust. It hurts slightly, but the pain eventually fades and he slowly begins to pull them out and push them back in. I moan again and he scissors them, moving a bit faster before inserting a third. I moan and moan, it feels amazing. After a while, he puts lube onto his dick before positions himself at my entrance. I nod and mutter, "fuck me, please Phil..." and he slowly goes in.

Three fingers werent comparable to his size, and the pain as he enters me is more intense than the pleasure. Again, he waits for me to adjust around him before he begins moving. He begins slowly at first, but speeds up. He brings my mouth closer to his and we kiss as he keeps going. Everything feels absolutely amazing, but then he hits a certain place and I nearly scream in pleasure into our kiss. He then keeps hitting that place and the knot in my stomach grows and grows and I know that I'm about to come. 

Softly, Phil says, "Come for me, baby," and that pushes me over the edge. He watches me as I moan loudly and streams of white release over my stomach. Before long, he comes too, and the sight of him riding out his orgasm is the most beautiful thing ever. I find wet wipes to clean us up and we both get dressed again.

After we're both presentable, I sit back down and Phil also sits by me, holding me close. He lays back and I lean on him, my head resting on his shoulder. His arms are wrapped around me and I hear him mutter, "That was amazing."

"It was," I tell him, and soon I fall asleep on Phil, the show still being background noise.


End file.
